El Camino Del Amanecer
by ElOjoDrogado
Summary: /Borrador, publicado para saber su opinión/ La historia de un pequeño potro es desquebrajada hasta hacerla cenizas por la traición de los suyos, ahora deberá levantar tu espada forjando su nueva historia. (Abra referencias sobre Videojuegos y del anime)


**El Camino Del Amanecer.**

By: ElOjoDrogado.

* * *

¿Cuando fue aquel momento en el que me transforme en esto? No lo se... jamás lo sabré.

Cuando naces te dan un proposito el cual vivir, una meta cual alcanzar, un sueño que lograr, pero cuando te quitan eso... ¿Por que seguir? cuando tus esperanzas son nulas y tu futuro destruido, ¿por que seguir peleando? ¿Valdra la pena luchar una vida sin propocito? incluso yo con mis cascos manchados de sangre de ponis no tengo la voluntad de quitarme la vida, soy un completo cobarde.

¿Quien diria que comvertir un pueblo entero en cenizas resultara tan sencillo? No es por que me gustara o algo, aun tengo sentido comun, pero me obligan a perderlo, el agotamiento y la vagancia, poco a poco me hacer perder la cordura, lo bueno que despues de una larga batalla un delicioso zake logro disfrutar, el unico placer de mi horrenda vida, ese amargo sabor recorrer mi garganta es tan refrescante que por segundos me olvido de todo lo que paso en el dia, me olvido de quien soy, sentir que vuelvo a nacer, pero lamentable mente es un bocablo sin sentido.

Se que me queda poco tiempo, ellas me estan buscando, seguramente con sus poderes de "Alicornio" me destruiran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que ridiculo, los ponis iluson creen que esas ponis con alas y cuernos son diosas, que ellas deben de estar en el poder solo por que tienen ese "Don" ¡Jajajaja! Ellas tendran magia, poder, voluntad y belleza, yo poseo fuerza bruta, algo que poco a poco se me esfuma.

No se por que me gasto el tiempo en escribir esto, en un viejo cuaderno con las hojas podridas por el tiempo, ahora que lo pienso, al mi alrededor todo es viejo, la luz se filtra por las rendiga iluminando el polvo que se esparce por el aire, ¿lujoso eh?.

Pero ya que este viejo trozo de paginas esta lo suficientemente utilizable como para escribir un buen tramo de mi historia, ¿por que no lo hago? Sera entretenido... supongo.

 **Hace 21 años.**

En ese año existia un clan, algo alejada de la civilizacion, algo... pero la costumbre es que el macho desde pequeño es entrenado en la arte de la espada y la hembra debia aprender las artes culinarias de nuestro clan, asi para formar una digna mujer, elejante y culta para el macho guerrero, ahi entraba yo, muchos decian que era un genio de la espada, mi arte en el combate danzaban en sincronia con la elegancia de las hojas, mi rapidez razgaba el aire y mi fuerza cortaba lo que sea, los ancianos del clan me denomibana: "La proxima leyenda"

Aunque nunca crei lo que decian, yo solo era yo, queria comvertirme en el mejor espadachin y protejer a las bellas princesas de los reinos de ecuestria, ser su casco derecho, ese era mi propocito a segir entrenando.

Yo tenia un hermano, su nombre era Tyler, el... tenia una rara facinacion con mi tecnica, se la pasaba diciendo de que era asombroso y queria ser como yo, lo encontre ridiculo, no soy tan bueno... y aun siguo sin serlo, no desde aquel dia.

3 años, nuestro clan fue contratado por un extraño hombre que aun no se quien es, decia que debemos protejer un objeto, las ultimas semanas, unos sujetos an intentado robar este dichoso objeto, mi clan acepto por la buena paga que resivira, mando un grupo de jovenes guerreros y yo.

Cuando llegamos descubrimos que el objeto no era mas que una espada, mejor dicho, una hermosa katana, el mango de color cafe con lineas azules, poseia una pieza de acero con forma de nuve en la parte inferior, se decia que esta arma se llamaba: _Katsurage, la forjadora de los cielos._

Pasaron los dias y vigilante, jamas bajamos la guardia, hasta que sucedio aquella noche, nos tomaron por sopresa y se origino el enfrentamiento, mi cargo era protejer la espada, sin importar que y asi lo hize...

Que gran error, aniquilaron a mi escuadron, ahora ellos venian por mi, los repelia como podia pero no dejaban de venir, hasta que de tantas estocadas que daba mi espada se quebro, indefenzo, no sabia que hacer, ellos se reian de mi desgracia, y rapida mente me golpearon, huesos rotos, casco quebrado, el dolor era insoportable, la sangre con ferocidad escapaba de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se nublaban, hasta que algo me llamo.

"No puedes rendirte aun, usame, con mi poder lograras el exito, joven prodigo"

Con miedo a la muerte y un esfuerzo enorme, me arrastraba como podia hasta la espada, al tomarla, algo que estaba fuera del pensamiento racional de cualquir habitando sucedio, comenzo a iluminar, mis heridas sanaban, la fuerza volvia, luego no recuerdo nada, solo se que asesine a todos los enemigos.

pero al haberme "vinculado" a la katsurage me consideraron un traidor, el poni misterioso que pidio que protegieramos la espada no era mas que una sucia rata que tenia todo planeado, aun no logro decifrar de por que, pero mi clan me seguia, me daban caza, mi cabeza obtuvo precio y uno muy bueno, ¿por que me querian matar? ¿que hice mal? ¿que logran con todo esto? ... ¿lograre sobrevivir?

* * *

-. Bien, se hace tarde, aun me estan buscando, sera mejor que desaparesca .- Cerre el libro y lo guarde en una maltrarada alforja que descanzaba en mi lomo y traspase el marco de la puerta para rebelar un fondoso bosque, de mi alforja saque un paquete, de el un pequeño cerillo, le prendi fuego y queme la casa, para luego retirarme sin dejar rastro alguno...

Llevo muchos años escapando... ¿Como debo proceder? con mis cascos manchados por la culpa... pero no hay otro modo, se an pasado de la raya, no tendran salvacion ante el filo de mi espada.


End file.
